totaldramaflamefandomcom-20200214-history
Total drama flame Season 3: Chariots of Fire
The 3rd season of Total Drama Flame HOST: user:Jarrod777 CO-HOST: user:TDFANFRENCH PROCEDED BY:Total drama flame seson 2 SUCCEDED BY: Total Drama Flame Revenge (SEASON 4) 'The Remaining Contestants' 85.png|Johan Winner 'THE CAST' Kelsey.png|Kelsey ELIMINATED 6th 01.png|Ania ELIMINATED 3rd 02.png|Johan WINNER 1st 441px-Lion.png|Lion ELIMINATED 10th Request55.png|Danny ELIMINATED 11th Al-ex.png|Alexander ELIMINATED 5th emma 2.png|Emma Debuts in Ep.4 RUNNER-UP 2nd 193px-Leanne by cavi74vbb.png|Leanne Debuts in Ep 4 ELIMINATED 8/7th 00002.png|Ginger ELIMINATED 8/7th Ceccce.PNG|Cece ELIMINATED 4th Cheleeey.png|Cheley ELIMINATED 12th Damiaaaan.png|Damian ELIMINATED 9th 'Team' ]] 'Elimination Board' Episode 1 IN THIS EPISODE YOU HAVE TO MAKE NEW CHLOTHES FOR YOUR CHARACTER. The best team won invincibility, the other will eliminated one person of they team : Zac efron.png|Johan (Screaming Dudes) 9/10 12.png|Alexander (Screaming Dudes) 7/10 tdflame-ania1step.png|Ania (Killer Girls) 9/10 Kelsey new clothes.png|Kelsey (Killer Girls) 7/10 033.png|Ginger (Killer Girls) 10/10 Request556.png|Danny (Screaming Dudes) 7/10 Lion New clothes.png|Lion (Screaming Dudes) 4/10 Killer Girls vote: Ginger: Cheley Cheley: - Ania: Cheley Kelsey: Cheley Cece: - Episode 2 The contestants have to wear a swimwuit. The best team wins! Kelsey Swim.png|Kelsey (yes, it's supposed to look like her clothes!) 8/10 ania-totaldramaflame2ndepisode.png|Ania (in her swimsuit) 9/10 176px-18A0EF~1sfsdf.png|CeCe (swimsuit) 8/10 TDA_r.png|Damian (swimsuit) 6/10 183px-022sd.png|Ginger (swimsuit) 6/10 038.png|Johan (swimsuit) 8/10 Screaming Dudes vote: Damian:Lion Alex: Danny Danny: Lion Johan: Danny Lion:Danny Episode 3 You have to be a super-heroe. CHALLENGE BEGIN THIS AFTERNOON ! ' ania-3rdep.png|Ania (Super Power Girl) 10/10 176px-18A0EF~1ad.png|CeCe (Pink and powerful) 8/10 183px-022dg.png|Ginger (Red Hot Ferey) 7/10 Caveman-Boy.png|Alexander (Super Caveman-Boy) 9/10 JohanGAGA.png|Johan (Electricity MAN) 8/10 Screaming Dudes vote: Lion: Johan Damian: Lion Johan: Lion Alex: Lion Episode 4 The contestants have to wear a ponytail ! 176px-18A0EF~1hjtjtu.png|CeCe 9/10 193px-Leanne_by_cavsf.png|Leanne 8/10 183px-022sdf.png|Ginger 9/10 Kelsey new clothes.png|Kelsey 7/10 Ponital.png|Johan (Dudes) 8/10 Emma.png|Emma (Dudes) 9/10 Al-ex1.png|Alex (Dudes) 7/10 TDA_fdgdg.png|Damian 8/10 Official_ania's_design.png|Ania 8/10 Killer Girls:41 Screaming Dudes:32 Screaming dudes vote : Damian: Alex Alex: Damian Johan: Damian Emma: Damian Episode 5 (No elimination) You have to make your charcter in a picture ! The best team won a price ! ( 10 point for the next challenge ) my world.png|Johan picture ( Screaming Dudes ) 23.png|Emma picture ( Screaming Dudes ) 605px-ONEMILLION_by_cavi74.png|Alex picture (Screaming Dudes) 38.png|Leanne picture (Killer Girls) 830px-AlpsLocatedh.png|CeCe picture (Killer Girls) brum.PNG|Ania picture Ging.png|Ginger picture (Killer Girls) Screaming dudes do the three best picture so they won 10 point for the next challenge. Killer girls no elimination today you are all saved Episode 6 The challenge of today it's a Hairstyle challenge. You have to make a new hairstyle for your characters, Change the color and the best Team willwon invibility. The screaming Dudes have already 10 points but Today will be a '''DOUBLE ELIMINATION '! And in the next Episode Team will be ''MERGED'' ! GOOD LUCK ! ania'snewhairstyle.png|Ania 9/10 Johan blond.png|Johan 9/10 Killer girls : 9 (Ania cant be eliminated because she's the only one who do the challenge ) Screaming dudes: 19 Killer girls vote: Ginger: Leanne Leanne:Ginger Kelsey:Leanne Ania: Ginger Cece:Kelsey Episode 7(MERGED) Evryone will received a message and you will have a name of a character. You will have to look lik the character you has got ! The two best contestants will won a trip to London and invincibility . The other will be in danger of the elimination ! AS.png|Alexander as Johan aniaaskelsey.png|Ania as Kelsey Emma as CeCe.png|Emma as CeCe 176px-18A0EF~1VBNGJ.png|CeCe as Emma Alex and Ania won ! (THEY HAVE AN INVINCIBILITY) Ceremony votes : '''Alex: Kelsey Ania: Johan Johan:Cece Kelsey:CeCe Emma:CeCe Cece:Kelsey KELSEY'S and EMMA's VOTE have been send too late so they vote don't count, SORRy ! Episode 8 The challenge of Today is a LOve challenge you have to be with your Boyfriend or girlfriend the best couple will won a place in Final 3 and be saved for all the other episode Couple !.png|Johan with is Girlfriend Katie ! (Couple).png|Alex with is Girlfriend Maryvette ( THEY ARE NOT IN COUPLE FOR REAL THEY ARE COUSINS ITS JUST FOR THE PIC) TDA_FGDG.png|CeCe with Boyfriend Damian ania&boxe.png|Ania&Boxe (They aren't a couple,because Ania loves him,but he doesn't know it) emmabridge.png|Emma & Bridge (<3) ALEXANDER QUIT so no elimination Today ! Episode 9 (No elimination) You're character girlfriend or boyfriend must have new outfit ! Price: A place in Final 3 with Johan ! 222.png|Katie new outfit (Johan girlfriend) Boxe.png|Boxe Damiaaaanfgutyu.png|Damian Episode 10 You must Vote on Emma or Cece TODAY NO CHALLENGE (ANIA AND JOHAN ARE INVINCIBLE) Voting: Emma:Cece Johan:Cece CeCe:Emma Ania:Cece Episode 11 (FINALE) The best person who will do a final 3 picture will be win invincibility and one person will saw is chance too win the miilion taking over ! GOOD LUCK ! FINAL 3 FLAME.png|FINAL 3 BY JOHAN johanvsemmavsania.PNG|FINAL 3 BY ANIA Final3.png|Emma Episode 12 (FINALE PART2) ALL THE OLD CONTESTANTS HAVE TO DECIDED WHO THEY WANNA SEE WIN SEASON 3 VOTES: Ania:Emma (1) CeCe:Johan (1) Alex:Johan (2) Kelsey: Emma (2) Leanne:Johan (3) Ginger:Johan (4) Damian:Johan (5) Lion:'' Emma (3)'' Danny:Johan (6) Cheley: Emma (4) JOHAN WON TOTAL DRAMA FLAME SEASON 3 CONGRATULATIONS ! Category:Total Drama Flame Season 3 Category:Total Drama Flame